


Быть волшебником

by Freulein_Huebsch



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A bit of angst maybe, But mostly fluff, Gen, Merlin cares about everyone, hurt/comfort?, terrible OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агенты позволяют себе много глупостей на заданиях, потому что их никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволяет себе Мерлин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть волшебником

**Author's Note:**

> Очень-очень сопливая история (я вас предупреждала! ОЧЕНЬ!) про взрослых людей, которые вряд ли на самом деле могли так себя вести (про OOC я предупреждала тоже). Но зато добрая.  
> А, ну и Merlin-centric, без пейрингов, Валентайна и рекрутов, хотя таки подразумевается, что Гарри закадрово уполз, но это не обсуждается, да?  
> Приятного чтения.

Агенты позволяют себе много глупостей на заданиях, потому что их никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволяет себе Мерлин.

В координаторской Kingsman всегда тихо и пахнет кофе, и она вовсе не похожа на научную лабораторию из фантастического фильма. Потому что для фантастических фильмов есть технический отдел. Потому что в обители волшебника должен быть стеклянный круглый столик, мягкий светлый диван, большой старый плед в шотландскую клетку и вазочка с песочным печеньем.

Мерлин кажется непозволительно серьёзным любому человеку, который только вступает с ним в разговор. Даже его полушутки, ухмылки и подколки, приправленные щедрой порцией сарказма, не бывают по-настоящему весёлыми. Скорее – острыми, оригинальными и меткими, но никогда – смешными. И это порой обижает, честное слово, здесь нет ничего удивительного. Гавейн может сколько угодно дуться на координатора за то, что не разрешил сыграть на рояле Металлику на одном из званых ужинов, и Персиваль пусть ворчит, потому что Мерлин посчитал, что есть шоколадные батончики в засаде – несерьёзно. Он предпочитает не спрашивать (или просто не хочет знать), понимают ли его подопечные, что стоит за строгостью и скептицизмом. 

У Мерлина никогда не было женщин. Не в буквальном смысле, разумеется: время от времени появлялась какая-нибудь очаровательная Кларисса, Агата или просто Мэри, с кружевными манжетами на лёгких платьях, любовью к английской поэзии и отменным знанием великосветского этикета, но эти истории всегда заканчивались одинаково. Он никого и не думал ставить перед выбором – просто раз за разом оставался ночевать на работе, срывался по звонку посреди ночи и не любил объяснять. Ни одна Кларисса, Агата или Мэри не продержалась долго.

Никто не вспоминает, что Мерлина зовут (звали) Марком.

Если отбросить проблемы, которые мы сами себе придумываем, то у них всё совершенно хорошо, а если ещё и подойти с юмором – то просто великолепно. На самом деле, временами организация похожа на детский сад, где взрослые мужчины и женщины играют в дорогие машинки и носят элитные костюмы вместо платьишек в горошек и комбинезонов, и где Галахад ест песок, Ланселота дёргают за косички, а Артур требует миссий «в поле», закатывая истерики и скидывая бумажную работу на того, кто остаётся в штабе (даже если это всегда один и тот же человек). Зато в этот детский сад верят люди влиятельные и не последние в мире, выписывают благодарности, жмут руки, хвалят отлично сидящие пиджаки и предлагаю виски. Вот только сильные мира сего никогда не увидят того, что видит Мерлин.

Он всегда понимал, что быть волшебником трудно, но не мог ничего с собой поделать и раз за разом выскакивал из тёплой постели, недоедал и недосыпал, сдерживал голос на максимально спокойной ноте, хотя на деле стискивал зубы и сбрасывал на пол кружку, разбивая на много-много маленьких осколков, проливая горячий кофе и усилием воли заставляя себя не зажмуриваться. Просто кто-то же должен – должен видеть за великими судьбами, безумными поступками и героическими подвигами – детей с наивными мечтами, у которых отобрали детство, превратив его в подготовку к «светлому будущему», подростков со сложными характерами, у которых отобрали юность, превратив её в состязание. И если это будет не он – то кто?

По факту, в один определённый момент Мерлин решает для себя, что всё равно кому-то нужно брать ответственность. Пусть лучше так: лучше он будет взрослым человеком, а там, по ту сторону экрана, Борс станцует рок-н-ролльную связку на поле боя, хвастаясь пуленепробиваемым костюмом, и пресловутый Галахад забежит в сувенирный магазин, опаздывая на встречу с послом Венгрии, и Артур будет злиться, психовать и кидаться карандашами в стену. И эта роль так органично ложится на его плечи любимым пледом, так тепло отзывается в душе, когда он с почти учительским покровительством мирит Эктора и Кея, что Мерлину кажется – всё это точно, однозначно, просто непоколебимо не зря.

Агенты позволяют себе много глупостей на заданиях, потому что их никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволяет себе Мерлин. Это, конечно, важно, потому что со временем происходит осознание, что, собственно, семьи в обыденном смысле этого слова у тебя нет, а есть только любой из этих сложных людей, с которым можно молча посидеть под пледом в координаторской. Но есть некая вещь, которая, в свою очередь, гораздо даже важнее заботливого взгляда из-за стёкол очков, фантиков от вредной еды и несмешных от повторений шуток: наступает момент, когда агенты не позволяют себе халатности по отношению к значимому дню, потому что именно её и допускает Мерлин.

Это не уложится в голове у любого, кто посмотрит со стороны: Мерлин – их идеальный, собранный, строгий волшебник! – забывает про собственный день рождения. Это понятно любому, кто хоть немного смыслит в происходящем: Мерлин просто даёт возможность ответного шага.

В координаторской Kingsman тепло и тихо, и стоит стеклянный круглый столик, и вазочка с печеньем, и любой пострадавший физически и морально может завернуться в старый клетчатый плед. Хотя дело, конечно, не только в координаторской, потому что где-нибудь в бальном зале кривляются у зеркала Галахад и Ланселот, и Борс ходит в разных носках, потому что проспорил Гавейну, и Мерлин больше не кидает кружку на пол – вряд ли захочешь разбивать то, где столько подписей, и каждая – незаменима и неподдельна, и это полностью искупает все предыдущие, разбитые, и весь вылитый кофе. Просто потому что он видел слишком много и чувствовал слишком много. И потому что когда ты знаешь, что твоя семья никогда не будет нормальной, у тебя не бывает долгосрочных романов.

Дома у Марка чистая постель, холодная еда и свежая газета. В координаторской Мерлина – чёрно-белые фотографии в цветных рамках, свернувшийся в неудобной позе и заснувший в кресле агент и новая пачка печенья, подписанная четырьмя буквами позывных. Он достаточно серьёзен и ответственен, чтобы быть волшебником; он достаточно безрассуден, чтобы любить просто так, ни на что не рассчитывая. И, когда Мерлин поддерживает образ взрослого человека, говоря, что это не сантименты, а неожиданность и соринка в глазу, его агенты, наконец, достаточно серьёзны, чтобы он мог позволить себе совершить глупость.


End file.
